


Legacy of Kain Drabbles (2018)

by Lancre_witch



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, each chapter has the characters listed in brackets, roughly chronological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancre_witch/pseuds/Lancre_witch
Summary: All the LoK drabbles I wrote in 2018 (plus a couple I forgot to put in the 2017 collection)





	1. Blood Sucker (Janos)

The centuries fade all eventually. Memories scattered, customs lay forgotten, faces blurred with age. Janos had long ago forgotten the taste of anything but blood.

The blood fountains gave sustenance but no pleasure. They were to human blood as water is to wine, but he would not indulge himself as Vorador did.

The years could not wash away the memory of the first days of blood lust. The hot metallic taste and the sound of screams still echoed down the centuries into his dreams. For five thousand years the people of Usterheim had nothing to fear from the demon Janos Audron.


	2. Vengeance (Kain)

The newly risen vampire had crawled from his grave with only vengeance in his heart. He recalled his humanity but it now seemed as distant as the moon. Kain knew who was responsible for stealing it from him. He stalked into Ziegsturhl like a wolf hunting his prey.

A sharp kick shattered the tavern door. The candlelight gleamed off Kain's fangs as he turned towards the barkeep.

"Have you a drink for me now, old man? Thanks to your inhospitality, you will find that I no longer drink beer."

Screams rang out as Kain sated his vengeance and his thirst.


	3. Reunion (Vorador, Kain)

There are worse things than death, so Vorador had always been told. He hadn't believed it until now. It turned out waking up afterwards was far worse. Children dead, sire gone, what reason did he have to still be here? Even if he cared to restore his mansion, it would still hold too many memories.

The sound of footsteps brought him from his thoughts. He drew his sword and turned.

"You're alive."

It was said in almost complete synchrony and Vorador allowed a smile to pull at his lips, mirroring Kain's own. Perhaps there was some hope for the future.


	4. Watery Grave (Raziel)

Raziel's claws scraped against the rough stone floor as he scrabbled desperately to keep from falling. Images of the turbulent Lake of the Dead rose unbidden and terror flooded his mind. The waters below were calm and lifeless, yet still held the promise of death.

He screamed as he hit the surface, the water tearing at his flesh, stripping him of it too swiftly for pain to follow.

Raziel didn't hear the Elder God's words in his mind or see the world warp around him. He was five centuries in the past, Kain's final damning words echoing in his ears.


	5. Soul of Stone (Raziel)

Raziel gazed at the marble likeness of his former self and ached with loss. Each new life it seemed brought new gifts but at far too high a cost.

First, his humanity forced from him by Kain's Dark Gift and eternity left in its place.

The abyss had torn his flesh from his bones and the last shreds of life from his corpse. Gaining his brothers' gifts had not paid for their deaths.

Kain's end would not give back what had been stolen from him. There was nothing left of the mortal life he ached for but this cold stone.


	6. Memories of the Fallen (Raziel)

Life upon life upon life. Death upon death upon death.

He could not remember the candles of the church his first life had been given to, nor the darkness of his tomb.

His first memory was of blood - hazy as all his fledgling days and laced with sharp edged hunger.

His death and rebirth in the abyss had been a maelstrom of pain and nothing more. They stripped away any gratitude he had once felt for the blood drenched cycles of his soul.

This time there was no fear. He stepped willingly out of this world and into the Reaver.


	7. Hidden Face (Kain, Raziel)

Kain watched Raziel stumble through a land alien in its vitality, unlocking the secrets of his destiny. Raziel would have to walk the path himself, but could never know that he was not alone.

Whenever demons leapt upon him, chased him into the spectral realm, Kain felt an icy fear that this time he would not return. Every time he ran into a group of hunters, Kain had to stop himself from leaping in, to fight by his side as they had in centuries past. In centuries still to come. How he wished he could live through them once again


	8. Scaredy Cat (Janos, Raziel)

Janos had tried not to think of Raziel as his latest rescue case, he really had, but after a few months the impression was firmly cemented in his mind.

For the first few weeks the poor thing would start at shadows, and on those few occasions that he gave into sleep he always woke up screaming after barely an hour.

It wasn't unusual to find him curled up on a chair with some of the other strays, nor for him to immediately cuddle up to Janos when he sat down to read.

Whatever else the saviour was, Raziel was his.


	9. Night Owl (Janos/Raziel)

Raziel could not deny his nature. He was a night creature, a denizen of the twilight world of the spectral realm. He had believe he would always live in darkness.

Janos was a creature of light and skies, the angel of which he was a ghoulish parody. He was the only vampire who never turned from day to night, and yet he turned to Raziel with love in his eyes.

A candle burned every night in Janos' chamber for him. It was never needed.

Raziel could see his sleeping face well enough in starlight. He could not deny his heart.


	10. Moonlight (Janos/Raziel)

Janos was beautiful in the moonlight. His sleeping face was painted silver by the moon's rays which always found a way between the curtains. Raziel could not blame them for wanting to caress his lover's cheek, much as he was doing now.

Nights for him had never been a time for sleeping, but he followed Janos' desires as he did with all he loved, lying sleepless beside him gladly. Even if he had been inclined to rest, Raziel would not have closed his eyes to the sight, would not sacrifice another moment to all the time that they had lost.


	11. Dear Hearts (Janos/Raziel, 111 words)

"Would you move that candle a little closer please, my dear?" Janos barely glanced from his book, but the simple words made Raziel's chest ache. The thought of being dear to someone after so long being an object of loathing and fear was almost more than he could bear.

Janos had seen a skeleton covered in tattered flesh and called him sweetheart. Raziel's ribcage was empty and cold, but if he still had a heart it would have beaten for Janos. The ancient's heart – thankfully back in its rightful place – was so full of love he shamed the world with his kindness.

Raziel's rightful place, he knew, was in Janos' arms.


	12. Speak to Me of Eternity (Ariel/Raziel)

The fallen pillars had long ago crumbled into rubble and she was still here, but so was he. The relentless tides of time had taken everything from them; life, loves, family, and freedom, until only those two eternal dead remained.

Ariel did not stir from where she lay, her head resting on Raziel's sternum, his hand tangled in her hair. Their conversations had spanned centuries, and this comfortable silence had already lasted many seasons.

Eternity was a curse and the future a threat, but Ariel no longer feared it. She knew she would face it with Raziel by her side.


	13. Everyday Magic (Knell, Marion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Knell and Marion are Necrobopolis's OCs)

It was a well kept secret that Knell was a lover of beauty. Possibly so well kept because he was the high surgeon and knew a dozen ways of disposing of a body. It was one of many threads that drew him and Marion together in the complex web of relationships and plays of power which resulted in something that may tentatively be called friendship.

No one ever saw how Knell watched, entranced, the bobbins dancing in Marion's hands as the spider wove simple cotton into lace. It was in his nature to be drawn to the common man's magic.


	14. Gardens of the Dead (Melchiahim)

From the tallest oak to the most ephemeral blooming rose, life begins underground. Beauty blooms anew from the soil and decay. Their life had bloomed anew in the darkness of the tomb, far from the light of the sun.

The needle flashed silver in the candlelight that softened their corpse pale skin to gold. It traced out trails of green along suture lines, painting life onto the skin of the dead. Lace flowers hid torn and tattered flesh. No matter how far the Melchiahim roamed from the necropolis of their rebirth, the gardens of the dead would go with them.


End file.
